


Wango Tango

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Bottom! Steve Harrington, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, First Time, Lube, M/M, Pierced Dick, Prince Albert, Sex, Steve is obsessed with the cock piercing, Top Billy Hargrove, Top! Billy Hargrove, billy and steve, curved barbell, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: Alternatively Named: Once Upon a Prince AlbertSteve continued to play dumb like he hadn’t seen that Billy had a cock piercing, like thinking about running his tongue across that piercing didn’t make him hard. Steve played dumb like he didn’t ask around to find out what that piercing was called, a Prince Albert, apparently.





	Wango Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is the result of some NSFW discord content. 
> 
> Tada, Billy has a cock piercing.

Billy and Steve had been messing around for about a month. It wasn’t something either of them really expected to happen, but here they were, in the backseat of Billy’s Camaro, panting and rutting against each other.

 

They’d been enemies to begin with, then friends somehow. The move to hooking up though, that took both of them by surprise, Steve more so. It started by Billy staring at Steve in the showers after basketball practice. It progressed to Steve returning the stares. But when Billy _finally_ cornered Steve, both naked and wet from the shower, asking Harrington _what the fuck_ he wanted, Steve of course played dumb like he hadn’t been sharing the looks Billy was giving him. Steve continued to play dumb like he hadn’t seen that Billy had a cock piercing, like thinking about running his tongue across that piercing didn’t make him _hard_. Steve played dumb like he didn’t ask around to find out what that piercing was called, a Prince Albert, apparently.

 

Steve played dumb because he was scared, he’d never been with another man. He even played dumb all the way to the moment where Billy _finally_ grabbed Steve’s aching cock, with a retort along the lines of “Looks like someone feels the same way, _pretty boy”_ , flashing him a grin that was all teeth.

 

The past few months had been heaving breaths and gasping moans. The first time Billy jerked Steve off in the backseat of the BMW, Steve swore he wanted nothing else but that his entire life. However, the first blow job Billy gave Steve was at Steve’s house, one of the many times his parents weren’t there. Billy came up afterwards with cum dripping from his lips, and a wide smirk, knowing he’d finally gotten Steve. And he was right, Steve wasn’t going anywhere.

 

When Steve finally got his mouth on Billy’s cock and felt that small piece of metal brush the back of his throat, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The way it accidentally clinked against his teeth, the way he pulled on it, making Billy hiss in pleasure, it was all too much. Steve _loved_ it. It was dirty, and wonderful and so very _Billy._

 

Here’s the thing though, the numerous times they’d hooked up, they hadn’t had sex. Billy couldn’t figure out why, but chalked it up to Steve’s inexperience with being with a man. Steve knew why, though. It was Billy’s cock piercing and the thought of that inside him both terrified him and turned him on. It was a constant state of confliction for the brunet.

 

For weeks, Steve ran over the possible thoughts in his head. Would it hurt him? Would it rip something? Sure, it felt fantastic in his mouth, and it looked amazing when Billy’s come poured over it. And the noises Billy made when Steve pulled on it haunted his fucking _dreams._ So would it be the worst thing in the world to feel that curved barbell brushing against his prostate as Billy fucked him silly? Maybe not. _Definitely_ not. And that was how Steve decided, _it was time._

 

Here though in the backseat, wasn’t the place. No, Steve wanted to be spread out on a bed and fucked senseless. He wanted Billy to take him apart piece by piece, make him _beg_ for it. He wanted Billy to destroy him. And that’s when Steve pulled himself from Billy’s neck, gasping for breath.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve whispered, unable to meet Billy’s eyes.

 

“ _What?”_ Billy gasped, pulling away from Steve and gently grabbing his chin.

 

This time, Steve looks Billy directly in the eyes, “I want you to fuck me, now.”

 

“Holy fuck, are you sure?” Billy’s mind is racing, he’s wanted this for so long.

 

“Yes, I’m dying to feel you inside me.” Steve’s whining at this point, becoming more and more desperate by the second.

 

“Here?” Billy glanced around at the empty clearing he’d pulled the Camaro into about an hour before.

 

“No. My parents aren’t home. Take me back to my place.” He whispered, pressing his lips to Billy’s neck yet again.

 

“Fuck, alright pretty boy…” Billy groans, grabbing Steve’s chin again and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Steve smirked to himself as Billy scrambled to open the car door, letting both of them out the passengers side. The look Billy gave Steve over the roof of the car was downright primal, sending a shiver to Steve’s spine.

 

“You still got that lube I brought over, pretty boy?” Billy smirked before getting into the drivers side.

 

“Yeah, but no condoms. _Darn._ ” Steve smirked.

 

“Is that you saying you don’t want me to use one, princess? I mean, you know I’m clean.” Billy whispered, eyes incredibly wide.

 

“We got tested together dumbass, but yeah, think you can handle it?” Steve laughed, followed Billy’s suit quickly getting into the car, smiling at Billy as the engine roared to life.

 

The look on Billy’s face explained everything Steve needed to know.

\-------------

 

The drive to Steve’s house took close to half the time it normally does, a fact that made Steve a little nervous, but mostly filled him with pure lust. When Billy slammed the car into park in Steve’s driveway, he practically groaned. Quicker than he got in, he hopped out of the car, over to Steve’s side, smirking yet again at the brunet.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Billy whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck as he unlocked the door to his house.

 

“Upstairs, now.” Steve growled, lightly swatting Billy’s ass as he followed him up the stairs.

 

Billy laughed as he reached the door of Steve’s room, pushing it open and flinging himself on the bed. He gently crossed his legs and smirked at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes before sitting down on the foot of the unmade bed next to Billy, both of them toeing off their shoes.

 

“What changed your mind, pretty boy?” Billy laughed, staring at Steve.

 

“I kept thinking about your fat cock and that fucking barbell dragging inside of me.” Steve whispered, biting his lip. He was still nervous though, shaking just a little, considering he’d never gone this far with a guy, let alone Billy.

 

“Holy _fuck,_ Steve.” The blonde groaned, pressing his hand against his crotch, no doubt to alleviate some of the pressure beginning to build there.

 

“I was nervous about it at first, still kind of am. But more often now it’s haunting my fucking dreams.” Steve said as he pushed Billy back on the bed.

 

The blond stretched himself out on the bed, arms behind his head, giving Steve the opportunity to crawl over to Billy, pushing himself on top of him, and finally straddling him.

 

Billy leaned up and pulled his shirt off, stretching as he dropped it over the side of the bed. Steve’s grin shifted from innocent to primal as he gripped the sides of his shirt, rucking it up. “Billy, off.” Steve demanded, letting the blond assist with the removal. The second their hot skin brushed against each other made Steve breathless.

 

Billy was all hard muscle and while Steve was muscular, he was lean, nothing like Billy. Billy’s body alone made Steve’s mouth water. “ _Fuck”._ Steve whispered, bringing his hips up to grind against Billy.

 

Billy smirked, as he often did when they were hooking up capturing Steve’s lips in a heated kiss. “Let’s get those pants off pretty boy.” Billy teased, bringing his hands down to unbuckle Steve’s belt before flicking the button open. A small whine escaped Steve’s lips, as if he was begging Billy to get them the rest of the way off. The blonde laughed, standing up and motioning for Steve to lift his hips off the bed. Steve did so, of course, allowing Billy to pull off his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop.

 

Steve laid on his back on the bed, panting, his red, leaking cock slapping his belly. The blonde grinned yet again, undoing his own pants and shucking them down, kicking them off. Billy never wore underwear and Steve _loved_ it. The second they were both naked, Steve reached up to pull Billy back down on top of him.

 

“God you’re fucking beautiful, Billy.” Steve whispered, pulling Billy into a soft kiss, shivering at the feeling of their bare skin sliding across each other.

 

“Shut up.” Billy smiled into the kiss. “Lube in the bedside?”

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Steve laughed, Billy’s hands skating over his skin.

 

The blonde reached over and grabbed the lube out of the drawer, grinning Steve. He placed it next to them on the bed before Steve was reaching between the two of them and wrapping his hand around Billy’s cock, his hand shaking just a little.

 

“Nervous about the piercing?” Billy chuckled as Steve dipped his head down to press kisses along neck.

 

“Kinda.” Steve said softly, reaching for the head of Billy’s cock and toying with the piercing.

 

“I wouldn’t have gotten it if I thought it was gonna hurt people, Steve. Especially you.” Billy whispered, before hissing as Steve’s fingers grazed the piercing.

 

Billy typically hissed when Steve touched it. He had gotten the piercing because why the fuck not, but also because it made sex _so_ much better for him and everyone he was with. Every time Steve played with his barbell, immediate arousal would shoot up his spine, making him whine with pleasure. Steve groaned when Billy’s back arched.

 

“Lay on your back… I wanna play with it before you fuck me.” Steve growled, pushing Billy off of him.

 

He immediately did as Steve asked, an absolute _slut_ for getting his cock piercing played with. Every single time Steve so much as touched it, Billy’s cock would immediately harden. There was something about it he couldn’t explain, but he _loved_ it.

 

“Wanna know what’s it gonna feel like inside you, baby?” Billy whispered, resting his hand on Steve’s hip.

 

“God yes, tell me about it?” Steve asked, looking at Billy as innocently as he could, pulling the piercing just slightly.

 

“It’s gonna bump right up against your prostate when I’m thrusting into you babe, making you clench down so tight around my cock.” Billy groaned.

 

Steve whimpered in response, twisting the curved barbell this time, earning a string of curse words from Billy.

 

“Fuck that’s so good baby.” He whispered, eyes wide as he stared at Steve.

 

Steve ducked his head down, putting him at eye level with Billy’s cock, though his eyes were widely staring at Billy, before taking the ball of piercing in his mouth. He tugged the ball ever so slightly, maintaining that eye contact. Billy’s eyes rolled back as his hands clambered for purchase in the sheets, moaning softly. “Fuck, _Steve_ …” He whimpered, desperately trying to watch between his legs as Steve played with him.

 

“Is it gonna make me cum really _fucking_ hard for you baby?” Steve asked, replacing his mouth with his fingers yet again, tugging a little harder this time.

 

“That’s it, get on your fucking back. And yes, the answer is _yes.”_ Billy growled, snatching the lube from its place on the bed. Steve quickly laid back with his hands behind his head.

 

Steve smirked, his own arousal buzzing through his nerve endings, desperate to finally feel Billy inside of him, with that fucking _piercing._

 

Billy popped the cap on the lube and slicked three of his fingers. He applied some to Steve’s hole carefully before moving Steve’s legs to prop his feet up on his shoulders. “Ready?” Billy smirked, bringing his hand behind Steve.

 

Carefully, he traced a single finger around Steve’s puckered hole, earning a gasp from him. “Fuck, Billy please.” He whispered, coaxing Billy to push a finger into him.

 

“Yeah? You want my fingers pretty boy?” Billy teased, pressing a finger inside him all the way to the first knuckle.

 

“Shit, _baby.”_ Steve whimpered wantonly, magnified as Billy pushed his finger in a little further, until his palm was flush with Steve’s ass.

 

Slowly, he began to pump the finger inside Steve,his reaction changing from the slight uncomfortable sting to pure lust. Billy took this as a go ahead to push another finger inside Steve, faster this time. He began to scissor the two, earning yet another whimper from the boy beneath him.

 

“Fuck, come on Billy. Give me the third and fuck me already.” Steve groaned, thrusting himself forward on Billy’s fingers.

 

“Impatient tonight, huh baby?” Billy chuckled, bringing the third finger to circle around Steve’s perfect hole. He pressed a kiss to his ankle as it was the only other body part he could reach and he was desperate for the contact.

 

Without warning, Billy pushed the third finger inside him, meeting little resistance, letting him know Steve was definitely ready for him.  He groaned softly at the thought of finally filling Steve, making him electric with pleasure.

 

“Ready for me pretty boy?” Billy groaned, carefully removing his fingers from Steve, earning a hiss. He carefully placed Steve’s legs on either side of him, readjusting between them. He looked up at Steve, maintained eye contact and let his hand fall between his legs. Slowly, he grabbed the piercing, pulling ever so slightly, forcing a moan to fall from his lips.

 

He leaned forward before Steve could answer, pressing a searing kiss to his perfect, pink lips. Steve kissed him back with a fervent passion, desperately so. “Please Billy, please.  Wanna feel you inside me, want you to fill me up with your come, baby.” Steve whimpered, thrusting his hips forward.

 

“Fucking hell, _Steve_ , if you keep talking like that I’m not gonna last.” Billy smirked.

 

“You better,” he threatened, groaning as Billy finally moved closer to him.

 

Without warning, Billy rested the blunt head of his cock right outside Steve’s entrance, waiting for him to start begging. Steve heard the lube bottle click open again, allowing Billy to slick up his thick, aching cock. Steve knew Billy was waiting for him to beg but he wasn’t giving in that easy though, instead, he thrusted forward, moaning brokenly as Billy’s piercing caught the edge of his hole.

 

“Fuck, Billy.” He groaned, attempting to shift himself forward, desperate for more of Billy’s perfect cock.

 

A smirk formed on Billy’s lips as he maintained eye contact with Steve, surging forward, allowing his cockhead to gently slip inside. Steve hissed as he felt the curved barbell in Billy’s cock slip inside him, catching his entrance but making him shake in pleasure already.

 

“ _Fuck…”_ Billy moaned, pushing forward as he pushed inch by delicious inch inside Steve, the other boy’s tight, hot heat wrapping deliciously around his cock. Billy could feel each and every pull and twist Steve made against him, all of it amplified by his cock piercing.

 

Having Billy inside him was unlike anything Steve had ever experienced and it was glorious, the piercing shifted inside him just right, making his eyes go wide and his muscles become taut. Billy’s cock was perfect, thick and aching, stretching Steve and filling him just right. Billy was still unmoving inside of Steve, waiting for his go-ahead.

 

“Fuck, Billy _move, Jesus Christ._ ” He groaned, shifting himself forward to gain some friction.

 

“You good baby?” Billy teased, beginning to shift his hips just enough.

 

“Fuck, Billy, fuck me now.” Steve whined.

 

That’s all Billy needed, shifting forward slowly and gaining a rhythm.

 

“Fuck, you’re taking my cock so well.” Billy whined, picking up a little bit of speed, plunging his cock deep inside Steve.

 

“Billy, _please.”_ Steve whimpered, pressing back into Billy, pushing his cock further inside him, causing the piercing to bump up inside him.

 

“Fuck baby, _fuck me.”_ Steve growled.

 

That was all Billy needed, allowing himself to get lost inside Steve. He was spread out for him like a fucking buffet and Billy was hungry. He pulled his hips back, almost pulling completely out of Steve before _slamming_ back in.

 

He began to piston his hips, pumping into Steve at a punishing pace, the man beneath him almost screaming in pleasure.

 

“Billy oh my fucking god, you’re so _big.”_ Steve cried out, being stretched to his limit by Billy’s cock.

 

“Yeah? You like me stretching you out? Making you _mine?”_ Billy growled, leaning down to suck a mark on the brunette’s chest.

 

“Fuck yes, baby, please, just fill me up.” He whimpered, bringing his body forward to help with the friction.

 

Billy carefully pulled almost all the way out again, catching the ball of his piercing on Steve’s tight ring of muscle, rubbing it back and forth on his hole, just to tease before slamming back inside Steve, causing the older boy to moan in pleasure.

 

“Jesus Billy, I’m so close, fuck.” Steve cried out yet again, thought he still hadn’t touched his own weeping cock.

 

“Touch yourself.” Billy’s voice rumbled, making Steve immediately grab his swollen cock and start to pump it gently, overwhelmed by the sensation of Billy inside of him.

 

“Baby, _please.”_ Steve begged, working his cock a little faster, teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

 

Billy’s hips worked faster, pounding into Steve, positively wrecking the boy beneath him.

 

“Come for _me,_ Steve. ” Billy whispered, bringing his lips down next to Steve’s ear.

 

With Billy’s demand, Steve was coming between the two of them, surely the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He painted the space between them with rope after rope of the pearly white substance, whimpering in the aftershocks.

 

“Fuck, princess, you’re squeezing me so tight, I’m gonna come.” Billy groaned, leaning back and he felt his orgasm work through him, before finally erupting. He continued his thrusts as he shot his hot release insides Steve, pumping him full.

 

“Jesus.”Steve whimpered as Billy stilled inside him.

 

“You’re absolutely incredible, Steve.” Billy whispered, carefully leaning down to press a hot kiss to Steve’s bitten lips.

 

He carefully pulled out of Steve, causing a whimper to fall from Steve’s lips. He groaned in pleasure as his piercing brushed past Steve’s still clenched muscle.

 

He crawled up to lay next to Steve, covered in cum and spent. “You’re beautiful.” Billy whispered, kissing Steve’s cheek.

 

“Shut up.” The brunet laughed.

 

“Fat chance, pretty boy. So, what did you think?” Billy chuckled, pulling steve close.

 

“I think,” Steve began, as he leaned over and smashed his lips against Billy’s, reaching his hand down between the two of them, grabbing Billy’s come drenched cock, softly flicking the piercing, “that we _definitely_ need to do that again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
